ATVs, UTVs, motorcycles, snowmobiles, etc., are used by many people for recreation, hunting, transportation, outdoor work activities, etc. As part of many of these activities, the person participating in the activity desires to carry with them an auxiliary device such as a rifle, shotgun, tools, bow, scopes, camera equipment, etc. In order to safely and effectively operate the vehicle in question while transporting such equipment, the operator often mounts the auxiliary device to the vehicle to maintain the hands of the operator in an unencumbered state. In an effort to ensure that such auxiliary devices are safely and securely attached to the ATV while it is being operated, a variety of mounting systems have been developed that attempt to both ensure that the mounting system is securely attached to the vehicle, and provide secure attachment of the auxiliary device to the mounting system.